Sweet Dreams
by Brigitte Marcellus
Summary: A few months before Attack of the Clones, Anakin meets another woman who he becomes infatuated with and eventually falls in


Eva quickly paced back and forth in her luxurious chambers. There was a nervous feel in the air while she recited in her head what she would have to say in front of the senate. Since she was next in line for the Alderaani throne, she never thought she would have to be a senator; that was her brother Bail's job. She was always too busy with princess lessons. They were so dull and boring, she longed for adventure, and above all things she longed for love. Not just any kind of love, the love that people dream about and long for. The kind that only happens once and occurs usually by accident. She, of course, never told anyone about her longings. Everyone around her thought that she was a strict politician, who had no time for anything other than public affairs. She did tell one person however, her handmaiden, Lané.  
  
Lané and Eva could've passed for twins. They both were tall and had chestnut brown hair. The only difference was that Eva had striking green eyes while Lané had deep blue ones. Lané was only one of her handmaidens, but the only one that mattered. All the other ones she believed were merely for show. Besides, it's not like she was ever in any real danger.  
  
"Milady, you are going to soon be addressing the senate, would you like me to help you get ready?" asked Lané.  
  
"Yes, please," Eva replied in her dignified tone.  
  
"You don't need to talk like that to me, milady."  
  
"I know, but I'm so nervous, I need to practice."  
  
"You've made so many public addresses. What's so different about this one?"  
  
"I've never made an address in front of the senate. There are so many different people. What if I mess up? Why am I doing this anyway? It's my brother's job!"  
  
"Your father thinks that you need more public speaking practice. Another reason is in the event of Bail's death. Him and your father both think that there is a political storm is brewing, that could lead to war. If it does lead to war your brother will have to go and that could result in his death."  
  
"Why am I never informed of things? I don't want to be here with a bunch of obnoxious, self-centered senators. I've seen all I want to at those balls. I could say a whole lot more about Chancellor Palpatine. That man just scares me. It's like he has some secret agenda. I mean he's almost bald and he has this weird pointy nose. His eyes are kind of crooked too. If he wasn't so political I'd think he would be some type of crime lord."  
  
"Hush your mouth your highness, here comes the chancellor."  
  
"Princess Organa! I'm so delighted to have you here in Coruscant. We never see you here at the senate. Are you accommodations okay?" asked Palpatine.  
  
"They are quite lovely, thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I must get ready," replied Eva coldly. She tried to be as polite as she could but she just sounded fake.  
  
"Yes, you don't want to be late for your first senate address."  
  
6 STANDARD HOURS LATER  
  
Eva and Bail walked outside the senate building and down the street towards their apartments. The cars of Coruscant zoomed above their head. It was so loud they could barely hear each other.  
  
"That was the most mind-numbing affair I've ever had to sit through," complained Eva.  
  
"You get used to it after a while," said her brother, Bail, "that was nothing compared to what we have to sit through sometimes." Bail looked more aged than Eva and he was, by about twenty years. He would've had the throne but he chose to be a senator instead. The duties were then handed down to Eva. Bail was dressed a light blue turtleneck under a dark blue coat, his usual senate attire. Although he was a senator, Eva thought he was a bit dim.  
  
"I don't know how you do it, Bail. That was the most boring thing next to learning the underground tunnels of Alderaan." Suddenly, a blaster shot whizzed by Eva's head. Instinctively she ducked and pulled Bail down with her.  
  
"What was that?" Bail asked.  
  
"Seems like someone's trying to kill us," replied Eva sarcastically.  
  
"Why would they want to do that?" Bail responded without noticing the sarcasm in Eva's voice.  
  
"Now's not the time for questions, we need to find a place for cover." Bail and Eva raced down the street into the senate building. The main lobby was bustling with senators that had just left the meeting. When Eva and Bail burst in they all stared. There they told a largely built guard what had happened. The guard asked them if they saw who was shooting, when they replied no, the guard went to look for himself. He returned without a sighting of the assassin.  
  
"I'm sorry your majesties, but it seems that the assassin got away," said the guard,  
  
"I'm going to send you to the chief of security to see if we can get you an escort back to you chambers. We don't want some of our most beloved senators killed, do we?"  
  
"No, we certainly do not," replied Bail. In the chief's office, they received an escort back to the apartments. The chief assured them that this incident would be reported to their father and the chancellor. The escort took them back to their quarters without any other disturbances.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Eva was sitting at her desk talking to her father on a holotransmitter. They were discussing her security. She sharpened the image of her well dressed father in the Alderaan palace while he was rambling about adding extra guards.  
  
"I really don't think that fifteen extra guards are necessary, father. How would they protect me anyway? Do you want me to walk down the street with fifteen guards around me? I'd be quite an easy target." Eva was arguing with her father about adding extra security.  
  
"If it's necessary, then I think you should walk down the street with fifteen extra guards. The blaster shot was intended for you and I don't want my little girl being killed when it can be prevented," replied her father. Her father's hair had started to turn gray a long time ago. He was under constant stress and now his hair was white. He had many wrinkles for his age. He was only 79 and he looked like he was 150.  
  
"I don't think that I really need this extra measure of security if I'm coming home tomorrow."  
  
"Actually, Bail is coming home tomorrow, you're staying to fulfill his duties. It's already been discussed and approved by the chancellor. My fifteen guards will be there within three hours. Bye."  
  
That's the end of that, thought Eva. Suddenly, there was an abrupt knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Eva inquired.  
  
"It's Chancellor Palpatine. I have an important guest with me that would like to discuss your security." replied Palpatine. Eva slowly walked to the door and opened it to reveal the Chancellor and a tall, imposing man, his head shaved and dressed in Jedi garb. I hope my father didn't put him up to this, she thought.  
  
"Good afternoon you highness, I'd like you to meet Master Windu,"said the Chancellor  
  
"How are you today, your highness?" asked Master Windu.  
  
"I am quite all right. Better than one would suspect. My father wants to know if you have any idea who was behind the attack," said Eva  
  
"I'm sorry that we don't have any good news for you, Princess Eva," said Master Windu.  
  
"The Jedi came here under my discretion. I wanted to see if we could reach an agreement to have you under Jedi protection," said Palpatine.  
  
"I really don't think I need anymore guards. My father is sending fifteen more. I already think I'll be a walking target with fifteen people constantly around me," said Eva with a firm tone.  
  
"I'm fully aware of that, your highness. It would make me sleep better at night knowing that you are under the best protection that I can offer," said Palpatine, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Very well. Who, may I ask, would be protecting me?" asked Eva.  
  
"How about Master Kenobi. He is closer to your age and you might be able to get along with him better than some older Jedi. Is it possible for him to protect her, Master Windu?"  
  
Master Windu thought for a little about where he had just sent Obi-Wan.  
  
"He has just arrived from a mission on the outer rim. I'll send him here once he reports in." replied Master Windu.  
  
"Thank you both very much for being concerned. I'm so glad that you spend your time on my well-being," she said with an airy voice and a smile.  
  
"Not a problem, princess. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend," said Chancellor Palpatine.  
  
"I must return to the temple. Good day, your highness," said Master Windu, bowing.  
  
The two men then left the Princess's chambers.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Lané coming out of the bedroom.  
  
"More protection is needed," replied Eva with an annoyed tone as she flopped down on the dark green couch.  
  
Lané chuckled, and added, "I'm glad I don't have to walk around with 20 poodoo brains around me."  
  
"They aren't poodoo brains. They are my father's finest," Eva said in her dignified tone.  
  
"Oh really? I thought your father's finest were all locked away somewhere," Lané said jokingly.  
  
"No, I don't think so." There was a sharp knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Lané inquired.  
  
"It's Master Kenobi reporting in for my duties," Obi-Wan said through the door.  
  
"How'd they get here so fast?" said Eva, "Master Windu only left 5 minutes ago."  
  
"It was the Force," Lané said as she opened the door, "Good day Master Kenobi and Padawan, I presume."  
  
"Yes, this is my apprentice. His name is Anakin Skywalker and he will be helping me protect Princess Eva," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to her," Lané said, motioning them to follow her.  
  
"That would be wonderful," Obi-Wan replied. Lané led them onto a terrace overlooking the streets of Coruscant. There, waiting for them, was Eva. She wasn't dressed in the most formal attire, but it would suffice. It was a black dress with long sleeves and finely embroidered gold flowers on the bottom.  
"Your highness, may I present Master Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker." Eva turned around and surveyed her guests. Master Kenobi looked like a nice man. His Padawan was very handsome, she thought. His eyes were like the sea, so deep and full of mystery.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Kenobi. How do you do?" asked Eva.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," replied Obi-Wan, bowing. Obi-Wan had a bit of a beard and was dressed in standard Jedi garb, with a few little stains here and there.  
  
"And you, Anakin, how are you on this lovely day?" Anakin, startled from actually being asked how he was, replied, "Umm...good." . Obi-Wan shot him a quick glance.  
  
"How many times have we been over the proper way to address royalty?" Obi- Wan asked through the Force.  
  
"I'm sorry Master. I'm not used to people actually noticing my presence. It's amazing really. She's not that bad, for a politician. She's rather pretty also." Anakin replied.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, your highness, we would like to check the area to make sure it's all safe." said Obi-Wan. After that, Obi-Wan and Anakin left to check the apartment.  
  
"That Padawan is very cute," said Lané.  
  
"I don't know if I want to comment on that, Lané," Eva said, turning towards her bedroom.  
  
"I knew it! This is a breakthrough in our relationship. Anytime I ever said that a man was cute you would always say no and I would always believe you, but this time, you didn't want to comment, which means you agreed!" exclaimed Lané.  
  
"I think it's time I went to bed Lané. Good night."  
  
"Have sweet dreams about Anakin."  
  
"Who's having sweet dreams about me?" Anakin asked Lané approaching her from behind. Anakin was surprised that he had just heard that. He never thought anyone, especially a princess, might actually have dreams about him.  
  
"I talk to myself, sorry. Good night Anakin." Lané turned and hurried out of the sitting room to her own chambers. 


End file.
